


Lorgar Heresy: Minor Stories

by Velliacrum



Series: The Lorgar Heresy (Alternate Heresy) [3]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Alternate Heresy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Medhammer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velliacrum/pseuds/Velliacrum
Summary: The Hersey wars are starting to wind down by the 39th Millenium. And have left the Human Empires completely exhausted and broken. The consequence is that the more conventional civilizations (The Eldar, The T'au, The Orks) are all taking advantage of a weakened Chaos and distracted, exhausted Imperium.
Series: The Lorgar Heresy (Alternate Heresy) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846669
Kudos: 4





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on Bolter and Chainsword
> 
> http://www.bolterandchainsword.com/topic/363840-tau-communique-regarding-the-use-of-auxillaries/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Index Collecting The various Short Stories and Tales from The MedHammer 40,000 Universe.

# Table Of Contents

  1. MedHammer 40,000 T'au Communique regarding the use of Auxiliaries
  2. Excerpts from The Codex Astartes
  3. Prandium and The Masali Codex




	2. T'au Communique Regarding the Use of Auxillaries

**T'au Communique Regarding the Use of Auxiliaries**

  
_Atillan Auxillaries, bearing the Sep't of Atilla_  
Communique From Shas’Vre’T’au’Watana M41

T'au Command To Commander Gu'Mo of Graia in The Ghoul Stars:

\--Begin Communique\--

  
  
Greetings Commander, Under normal circumstances, this communique would be to congratulate you for your decisive progress in the Ghoul Stars. However, the purpose of this communique is not to celebrate your accomplishments but admonish you for behavior that has come to our attention.  
  
We have received disturbing reports regarding your behavior with Auxillaries. The Director, in particular was greatly displeased with your shortsighted, and dangerous reforms to the force loaned to you on behalf of The Greater Good. Make no mistake, Commander, this action of yours is of a grave and scandalous matter, which is why I hope you receive this letter of warning and benevolence with the gratitude it deserves. The Great Director, in his wisdom and magnanimity, has looked upon your otherwise treacherous actions in light of your past loyalties and great achievements for The T’au’va.  
  
We are more than aware that deviations are to be expected when in combat. The Great Leader said as much: “If a general who confuses a parade march for a battle march is deaf to the music of war.” This is of course true, but we would also remind you to think upon his wisdom when he also says. “The Successful general is one who acts as the conquered’s first diplomat and first Governor.” It is in this aspect, we find your behavior lacking, Commander. Battlefield innovations must be subordinate to the long term wisdom of governance. And creating Plasma Rifle divisions out of your Atillan auxiliaries is an ‘innovation’ whose possible repercussions are not worth the price of victory. For as the Great Leader says, "Victory at any Cost, is the most costly defeat."  
  
You can not make your Gue'Vasan auxiliaries into Fire Warriors because The Gue'vasa is not equal to a T'au. The Mind of The Gue’va is one addled by desires outside of his control They cannot perceive the greater good as we can, because they are so beset by their immaterial passions. This sometimes manifests itself as what our Eldar allies call “Psyker energy,” but it appears in more subtle ways as well. This be seen by the frequent revolts and uprisings so many Gue’va undertake for various myopic reasons, or their sensitivity to superstitions brought about either from their own hallucinations or through the immateria. These natural tendencies the Gue’va have towards chaos must be limited, and if they cannot, then their capacity to derail the Greater Good must be instead.  
  
We have spent considerable time, effort, and resources towards the cultivation of Atillan nation, guiding their cultural development towards one attuned to The Greater Good. They have gone from primitive tool working to star-faring warriors exclusively under our care and guidance, lacking many of the more problematic aspects suffered from the rest of their species. Nearly every aspect of their way of life has been guided by us, and there is not a tradition they have that has not been approved to bring about a higher purpose. The use of archery is one such tradition we’d prefer not be discarded out of inconvenience.  
  
Primitive as it would seem, the Bow and Arrow is a proud tradition of the Atillan people, and one that takes years to refine and develop. The Atillan soldier is taken from their families at an early age, trained for use with the bow and to use it in all manners of conflict situations. The Atillan absorbs the traditions of their elders and the caste to hone their abilities. The Atillan mind is honed to think of all aspects of archery, focusing their mind and clearing it of potentially disruptive distractions. Duty to hierarchy, sacrifice, self-discipline, and obedience are necessary habits to instill in the Gue’va, in order to harmonize them with The Greater Good. Without them, they are little more than those Savage brutes polluting the Easternmost fringes of the galaxy.  
  
Which brings us to the second aspect, Atillan weapons and requisitions are not to be treated as interchangeable. The Atillan bow is an excellent demonstration of Tau harmony. On its own, the Gue’va weapon is archaic, primitive, and useless; yet with the Supply of the Earth Caste, the Conduction of the Air Caste, and the Leadership of The Fire Caste, the Atillan transcends his primitive nature and becomes a formidable warrior. The Atillan bow is only as useful as the unique and specialty arrows that his leader sees fit to supply him. Without the benefits of the Tau`va, the Atillan returns to primitive helplessness the moment his quiver runs out. This is a harmonious relation that is to be encouraged of the Gue’va. The Plasma and Scoped Rifle’s are not his to understand, rather to be understood as the dominion of the superior race. We know you understand there unique capabilities on the battlefield. In particular, your exploits with the Atillan volleys against The Dragon have impressed many in the highest levels of military command. However this current action of arming Gue'vasa with T'au armaments could betray an imprudent trust of your Auxiliaries. You understand their purpose tactically and strategically, so we ask you to understand it intuitively. The role of the Gue’vassa, and indeed all Auxiliaries is to reflect Tau’va Harmony at all times; such discord and disharmony will have reverberations few will recognize, and fewer still can repair.  
  
Perhaps it may not appear to be an issue for you, since your combatants are mostly among the unique problems of the Ghoul Stars, but that is no excuse for such behavior with Auxillaries. Encouraging familiarity with plasma weapons among the Gue’vasa opens them to influence and exchanges with more rebellious members of their species. The hordes of Gue’va are looking for any chance they can to lure our noble Gue’vasa away from higher pursuits. Their siren songs will only be made more potent if they can easily use Imperial weapons. In our hands the Atillan is a delicate tool of The Greater Good, with a rifle, they become a brutish mercenary, no different if they are fighting for us, or against us.  
  
Your numerous and frequent requests for additional Fire warrior divisions have been noted. When coupled with the fact that you were foolish enough to report on your dangerous actions yourself, the Director has determined your crimes were of naiveté rather than treachery. The Ho'Sen Lar'Shi Khas'atah will be arriving near your current base of operations within 21 days. In his benevolence and wisdom, High Command has saw to it that 3 Divisions of Fire Warriors as well as additional Atillans will be on board for your command. Accompanying them will be Shas'ui Atilla U'lso. He has been instructed to release these divisions to you provided he is satisfied with your compliance with our requests. Additionally you will surrender all of your “modified” regiments to him for assessment and re-education. Please use your Atillan Auxillaries in more conventional manner. Do not worry about the dangers that you may put them into, that is what they are trained for. Furthermore, the Gue'va's mind does not seem capable of resting thought and thus it is best utilized when placed in dangerous situations. Should we have some assurance that you be more prudent in future, you will not be lacking in armaments and soldiers.  
  
The powers that be are watching your career with great interest, and see much promise in your work. It is for this, that you have been gifted additional resources, a gentle warning, and an lesson. We anticipate you will take all three with open ear, and open mind. May you continue your work towards The Greater Good both on the battlefield and off. Take the great leader’s benevolence into your heart and remember that the greatest wrath is reserved for those first shown mercy.  


\--End Communique\--


	3. Excerpts from The Codex Astartes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No Books has the influence upon the Galaxy as The Codex Astartes. For some it is a military treatise, for others a legal code, and for others still a path to heaven. The following are a collection of quotes and sayings regarding this unique institution.

###  Preface to Index Aurelian

_ This Passage was part of Roboute's Collected writings called "Reflections on the Great Crusade." In which Roboute provides commentaries on the actions of himself and his brothers during The Emperor's Great Crusade as a preface to his own death and Lorgar's treachery. Gulliman remains hopeful in the Emperor's project, but he does warn that The Primarchs need to stop thinking of themselves as conquerors, and instead as rulers. _

We should not be so arrogant to assume that all sins fall on Lorgar and his ilk. As if it is us not them who have nothing to atone for. All of us have committed great crimes in the name of a Higher Truth. Perhaps I can say that my legions never stooped to the brutality of Angron and his world eaters, yet the home of Nuceria was part of my kingdom. The men who tortured and mutilated the soul of my brother continued their evil with their deeds unpunished. Even if I am not a monster by my deeds I have been their husbandman through my omissions. All of us have committed our crimes and when we do, we place hope in our immortality, thinking that the memories of our nefarious deeds will die with our ephemeral brethren. They do not. Instead the stories echo and amplify in whispers and hearths and children's bedsides. Eventually all of the galaxy will know of us not as the heroes we paint ans sculpt ourselves to be, but mythical monsters who steal their children and punish the wicked. And as they grow fearful, we grow cold. And as aloofness becomes callousness, callousness becomes contempt. And after contempt? What then? Then perhaps it would be better if Lorgar and the traitors did succeed, for at least such maniacal evil has the virtue of honesty, and that's one more virtue than possessed by the hypocrite. No, if the citizens of this Imperium are to serve us, then we must serve them as well. Our Astartes should grow and bond not merely with us and their ships, but the planets they serve, attend to their needs, take on their way, right their wrongs and nurture their growth. If we take the best of their sons for our own ranks, should we not return something as well?

###  On Taking Cover

Do not allow your adrenaline to override your tactical sense. For an Adeptus Astartes, Cover has more uses than protection from bullets. Consider for instance, that appropriately sized barriers will protect your silhouette from enemy fire. For a few precious seconds you are little more than a formless specter of your former self. Every bullet he spends trying to pinpoint your silhouette is a round that can no longer go into you or your comrades. So use that time that your opponent spends deducting your precise location is time scouts and diversions gan gain mastery of the battlefield. The armor of a space marine offers sufficient protection from most threats, and therefore cover is more suitable protection against enemy eyes than it is enemy fire.

\--Roboute Gulliman, Codex Velladucti

#####  Magnus

Boldness is brashness. Ensure that your most vulnerable members are protected. Your Librarius and apothecary should always be protected by a shield of materia, of bolter fire, or their own brothers. This is just as much for your protection as it is theirs, for what barrier could compare to the psychic protection of a librarius with time to concentrate?

\--Magnus the Red, Index Prosperae 

#####  Dorn and Sigismund

A sturdy wall is a meatshield that does not cost human life. Use it.

\--Rogal Dorn, Index Praetorian 

Our hands are the Emperor's fury, our armor is the Emperor's ingenuity, our brothers are the Emperor's protection. If an Astartes is so foolish as to forsake this and place its protection in a wall that could not support its own roof, then both he and that wall deserve to collapse together.

\--Sigismund of The Emperor's Champions thoughts on Index Praetoran (and Rogal Dorn). 

#####  Curze

I've considered the Situation Gulliman presents, "A man needs to take cover because he is under fire." I will tell you this now my children, if you are in this situation, you have already failed me four times. Firstly because you did not prepare for his arrival, secondly the enemy is not dead before seeing you, thirdly because you allowed him to fire first, and finally because your presence failed to instill him with the fear to stand up to you at all.

\--Konrad Curze, Regula Noctis 

#####  Vulkan

To be a Salamander is to be a bright flame of hope on a dark dismal battlefield. An astartes was built to fight like a warrior of the emperor not like a guardsmen. Think of your auxiliaries! What will the put upon soldier think when he sees the Emperor's angels and the sons of Vulkan lying prone before a shattered column? I will not tolerate such pathetic displays and insults to my craftsmanship. You must act as an inspiration and example at all times. You must show your men how to fight with inspiration, and should you die, teach them to die with glory.

\--Vulkan, Via Draconis Always listen for the Rhythm of the Battlefield. All soldiers in a fight take their turns to play their peace. We Astartes are the masters of the instruments of war, and can adjust to the tempo of the battle while continuing to play our piece. When taking cover, or stop for any reason you may think you are adjusting the tempo. You are not, instead you are forfeiting your role, and allowing the opponent to play his part instead.

\--Jaghatai Khan, Index Skythae


	4. The Solder's Codex and The Trilileurs

"Those we send to die on strange soil, unfathomable distances from their homes, are not turning to The Divine Gulliman for a course, they do not seek a dissertation before turning to their bunks. They trust in us, in Lupercal, and in The Emperor, to guide their weapons and their feet in such matters. And thus we have compiled our collection of the Codex Astartes; not to feed the soul, but to anchor it. Let the mind of Gulliman and his wisdom soothe them with knowledge of his oversight, as a father does his child. Not with understanding of his methods, but comfort in knowing that he has them. "  
– Abbess Anaïs Gaëlle to Spiritual Liege Mael Perig of Masali

"If you want to learn about your Trillileurs, look at their Copy of The Codex. Don't look at their uniform, badges, hair, or mannerisms. You aren't going to learn anything from that, because the Ultramari are too meticulous and vain to let their appearance convey anything other than pride.  
But The Soldier's Codex, as it is disparagingly called, is consistently arranged by reflections into particular difficulties or dilemmas, and is always holstered on their left hip. It becomes a key to the Trillileur's Heart. Take this one Officer I met, her bright Prandium Orange Jacket was clean though worn. Her face, hair, and smile, though similarly worn, portrayed a look of mischief and youthful beauty. I asked her if she was in need of anything from the church, but she smiled and just asked for the standard needs for her subordinates and comrades. But as I looked at the codex strapped to her waist, I saw a book almost untouched, save a few sections towards the second third of the book. The creases and dog ears of where the section were well thumbed, uneven, and stuffed with loose leaves of personal writings.   
A few days later, I am administering a funeral. A captain abandons their company, and from reports, was laughing and howling at a squad of Fire Warriors before her demise. I was shocked to find that it was the same beguiling woman I had met only a few days before. Finding the copy of the codex again, I looked at the worn sections.   
"Reflections on St Aeonid, the Last Man at Calth,"   
"Gulliman on the duties of survivors,"   
"Prayers for Captured Comrades,"   
"Recovering from Assaults on The Mind,"   
"The Fate of Cowards and Deserters."   
The Aurelian had borne this woman's soul to me, and I was too blind to read it. We in the Ecclesiarchy should not disparage this diluted version of Our Divine Gulliman's work. We should study it well and use it, for our Lord has given us a key into the souls of his subjects."  
– Fratres Paschal Decimus, Astra Militarum Chaplain, SUEU


End file.
